The Happiest in the world
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: All Mia really wants for her 26th birthday is for her family to be together again


**The Happiest In the World**

**An: - This is my first fanfic so it might not be that good (sorry). I make no money from this all characters belong to Meg Cabot and Disney not me. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. Please R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

Queen Amelia stood in front of her closet mirror. She couldn't believe she was to be 26 years old today. Of course that came with a party where many guests were invited to.

"Your majesty!" her ladies maid Brigitte shouted "are you ready ma'am?" she walked into the closet behind the queen.

"Yes. Are the children ready?" she proceeded to ask. As she picked up a pair of royal blue shoes to go with her royal blue dress. Brigitte nodded and walked out followed by Amelia herself. She paused at the doors remembering her initial reaction when was shown he 'her very own mall' smiling to herself as the thought crossed her mind.

"Mummy! We are ready!" her daughter shouted at her.

After she was crowned queen, she and Lord Nicholas got married, it was quite a secret affair that actually was kept hush hush until three months into the marriage when they decided to announce to the country. To celebrate they went a tour of the country which of course everyone was delighted about. Six months after marrying Nicholas, Mia fell pregnant. On September third she gave birth to twins. Their royal Highness Alfred 'Alfie' Nicholas Devereaux Renaldi and Scarlett Clarisse Helena Devereaux Renaldi, Prince and Princess of Genovia.

A year later on July 12th she gave birth to his royal highness Phillipe Edward Devereaux Renaldi, Prince of Genovia. The couple decided to stop having children, they thought they'd had enough for their family but obviously not enough as a year - June 30th - later his royal highness Noah Rupert Devereaux Renaldi was born. This time they stopped having kids their family was big enough.

"Hey there, Sweetie" she exclaimed scooping Scarlett into her arms and carrying her through to the living area where Alfie innocently sat swinging his legs. There was a loud knock at he door which made Scarlett cry a little.

"come" Mia ordered as she watched Alfie attempt to calm his twin down. Shades entered and cleared his throat to speak. "Before you say a word. Please don't knock loudly, you know it upsets Scarlett" she stated.

"Sorry your Majesty. Guests are starting to arrive, Nicholas and the boys are waiting." he explained to her. She nodded and put Scarlett down. Scarlett wore red, tonight was the cutest sun-dress with flowers and a bow. Her brunette hair was neatly in two plaits, although she was almost five this princess had style. Alfie looked very smart in his suit which would often look similar to his fathers.

"Mummy, how long will we be there until" Alfie asked as they approached Nicholas and the younger boys.

"Well" she started, walking over to the grandfather clock. " when the big hand goes to the eight and the small hand is at the twelve and the clock goes... she explained to her eager children

"Bong!" the four youngsters chorused together. She looked over to Nicholas who was smiling from ear to ear at his young family.

"Your Majesties. They are ready for you" her aide Holly informed her. She missed Charlotte, as she was very good at her job as her grandmother's aide. However when Mia fought for women to be allowed into parliament, Charlotte – with a lot of encouragement – joined the house of parliament, so Mia saw her occasionally. The Queen and her husband would enter together and the children would go before them. Queen Amelia looked at her husband before the doors opened and looked into his eyes but he could tell she was worried that a certain couple would not be there.

"Darling, they will be here. She loves you she wouldn't miss it neither would he in fact he won't let her forget about it" he assured his wife kissing her cheek.

The doors opened and she saw a variety of familiar faces but her Grandma and Joe weren't two of them. Once she was crowned Joe and Clarisse had helped Mia settle in then they left, no one knew where they went. Every so often there would be a postcard or letter usually congratulating the birth of a child so someone in the palace was lying but Mia had grown tired and now just thought if her grandma and Joe wanted to hide they should be allowed to.

At eight o'clock on the clock bonged and Mia made the announcement her children were leaving.

"May I have your attention. Now all of you know my four children, Alfred, Scarlett, Phillipe and Noah. Unfortunately their little heads need rest. I hope you will say goodnight with me" She spoke to the crowd of lords, ladies, viscounts and duchesses. Then the doors flew open and two people were standing neatly dressed. All Mia's training and etiquette went out the window as she flung herself into her Grandmother's arms to which Clarisse graciously returned the tight hug. Then of course the children came running down the stairs and circled the older couple. The crowd of people watched lovingly as the royal family had their little reunion.

After the children were settled – which took a while – and in bed the party continued. Conversation turned to Clarisse and Joe's travels. They had so many fantastic stories to tell.

"Grandma, how did you know when I gave birth? You weren't here so how?" Amelia asked her grandma after the party was over.

"I was told of course" she smiled.

"By" Mia egged her Grandma to continue. She was so caught up in finding who told her she didn't notice Charlotte enter and come up behind her.

"Am I getting better at lying, your Majesty" she laughed behind her.

"Oh Charlotte! The granddaughter and grandmother exclaimed together.

Three dashing men stood looking down on their three equally dashing woman.

"it's good to have you back boss" Shades stated slapping Joe on the back.

"It's good to be back. What's the deal with you and Charlotte by the way?"

"Well I, don't know what you mean" he answered sarcastically.

"Well they are happy about something" Nicholas spoke us he saw his wife practically strangle poor Charlotte.

"We are having a baby" Shades informed the other two men who shook his hand to congratulate him.

After the days antics when most people were asleep. Mia looked out onto the dark gardens of the palace grounds and just thought about her life. She was the happiest person in the whole of the world, in her eyes and there was nothing that could stop her being that way.


End file.
